iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Default Characters
Default characters are the playable sprites included in the character select screen in I Wanna Be The Boshy. Most characters have small sprites and projectiles while a select few have special abilities and otherwise unique gimmicks. While some characters are already available to the player from the start of the game, other characters need to be unlocked. There is a total of 35 characters, 17 of which are locked. Starting Characters Boshy - The main protagonist of the game, a yellow warning sign with legs and a pistol. It shoots simple pellets. Dig Dug - The main character from the arcade game of the same name. He shoots slightly smaller versions of his air pump, and as you walk, the classic Dig Dug music plays. The Kid - The main protagonist of I Wanna Be The Guy. He uses the same pistol as Boshy. Blob - The main protagonist of Blob's Adventure, one of Solgryn's earlier games. Blob also appears at the end of the Skeleton King boss fight. He shoots circular-shaped blobs. Pedobear - An internet meme character known for his pedophilic quotes. He shoots candy. Ice Climbers - The pair of heroes from the Ice Climbers series. The player controls the blue one while the pink one mimicks their movements. They shoot snowballs. Nyan Cat - The star of the viral 2011 YouTube video. It shoots fish, and produces a distracting rainbow behind it. The rainbow does nothing. Bubblun - One of the 2 main characters of the old arcade game, Bubble Bobble. It shoots bubbles. Link - The main hero of the Legend of Zelda series, in his original NES artwork. He shoots swords. Logi Bear - A bear with a pistol who is named after a former twitch.tv streamer. Quadrick - The main character of the PC game of the same name, also created by Solgryn. He wears a green jetpack that turns red while double jumping. He fires missiles. Meat Boy - The main character of Super Meat Boy. Wherever he walks, he leaves behind a trail of meat juice. He fires bandages. Excite Bike - The main character of the NES game of the same name. He shoots number ranking symbols. Black Mage - One of the main protagonists of the Final Fantasy video games. Mega Man -The main protagonist of the Mega Man series. Yoshi - Mario's dinosaur companion from Super Mario World. He fires Yoshi eggs. Ness - The main protagonist of EarthBound. He shoots fireballs. Ope - The main character from Mayhem, another one of Solgryn's PC games. Unlockable Characters Simon Belmont - The main character from the Castlevania franchise, can be unlocked in Castlevania II (World 6) Kirby - The main character from the Kirby franchise, can be unlocked in Kirby's Adventure (World 2) Mr. Game & Watch - Can be unlocked in Prehistorik 2 (World 1) after getting the Rupees Quote - Can be unlocked in Cheetahmen 2 (World 3) after getting the Cake. Ryu - The main character from the Street Fighter franchise, can be unlocked by beating Ryu in Totally Average-mode or higher Solgryn - The last boss and the maker of the game, can be unlocked by beating the game in Totally Average-mode or higher Mario - The main character from the Super-Mario franchise, can be unlocked in the secret Mario World Luigi - Mario's sidekick from the Super-Mario franchise, can be unlocked in Prehistorik II (World 1) Spike - A spike, can be unlocked by completing Megaman Stage (World 8) Sonic - The main character from the Sonic franchise. Sonic runs faster and jumps higher than all other characters, but is way harder to control. He can only be unlocked by beating the game on Hardon-mode with all non-cd items Ash Ketchum - The main character from the Pokémon franchise, can be unlocked in the secret Pokémon World Dark Boshy - A black version of Boshy with a question mark and an inverted gun, can be unlocked by beating the game in Totally Average-mode or higher with all non-cd items Sagat - A character from the Street Fighter franchise, can be unlocked in Wario Land (World 5) Orc - An orc from the popular game "World of Warcraft", can be unlocked by beating The Cheetahmen in the secret WoW World Kappa - A popular emoticon from Justin.tv, can be unlocked by beating Kappa in the secret Justin.tv World Pit - Can be unlocked in Kid Icarus (World 9) Arthur - Can be unlocked in Ninja Gaiden (World 10)Category:Collectibles